Unaware
by Aynia Myrveinn
Summary: RikuOC. After getting out of KH, Riku falls for a misterious girl living in Destiny. One-shot.
1. Unaware 1

Unaware  
  
{thoughts}  
  
"conversation"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Do...Don't..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"We...can't, they will know wha-- Riku..." She shifted slightly, giving a little moan. Why couldn't they be just friends? That was all she ever asked of him, no more, no less.  
  
She knew why.  
  
{It's the sea, you fool. He looks at you the same way. Get out! Get away before he inflicts grief upon your heart! You know he will...}  
  
He...he won't ...  
  
{You're just lucky. You're like a novelty to him, a new toy for him to play with that came from a foreign place. It was mere coincidence you happened to be pretty, too.}  
  
She started shaking slightly. Riku looked at her in concern, stopping his kisses on her neck.  
  
Three tears left her eyes before he kissed them away, soothing her and holding her close.  
  
She looked at him with those eyes which were always a storm of endless emotions, now a brown color due to the lack of light. That's one of the many, many little things that made him fall hopelessly in love with her.  
  
He couldn't point where, when or even WHY he had in the first place. Maybe because of the way she looked that night with the moon behind her when she first cleared the darkness of his heart away with her first smile to him. Her smiles where so very rare.Yet they were the sun of his life.  
  
Maybe because her eyes changed color - green with a red circle around the eye pupil in daylight and a strange, soft brown in the shadows.  
  
Perhaps because even though she smiled rarely, was shy, and had difficulty expressing her emotions, she still would love everyone in the island, revealing it in every kind, yet again, shy gesture and for that also he loved her.  
  
He signed, resting his head on her shoulder. Why wouldn't she give in? Was the protective shell around her heart so thick? How could she be so blind to his devotion to her? Suddenly he sucked in a breath, slightly trembling in the chest.  
  
Maybe... she... did it on purpose...  
  
She looked at him with concealed concern once she felt him not moving and breathing heavily on her shoulder. He smiled slightly in amusement, making her blush and look at the sea again. No... she'd never do it on purpose...even if she pretends she doesn't care, she does.  
  
He lifted up her chin to him, looking at her, hoping that if words and gesture didn't reach her, lowing down his guard, letting her look at his soul would.  
  
And she did.  
  
She gasped in amazement.  
  
And realization.  
  
He truly loved her...  
  
But then...  
  
"Why?" she asked weakly, letting her short, curly light brown strands fall over her eyes. "I'm so unworthy of you, I--"  
  
"STOP!"  
  
She did, not shocked that he snapped at her like that. He was usually right when he did so. This time though...  
  
"YOU are all that matters to me. I... I am the one who's unworthy of you." At that she widened her eyes and was about to say something when he placed a finger over her now red lips, his most gracious courtesy.  
  
"Shush...Listen to me." he was now whispering, an inch from her face glistering of tears "A year ago, when Sora and I finally closed the door, after defeating Ansem's presence in me and Sora's Future Dark self, when we came back two years older then we left and we found you here..." He trembled slightly remembering Ansem's presence in him, but despite it, continued.  
  
"Once I realized the true you....... The one you tried at all, and might I add, vain costs to hide," he grinned in a way that would make even the Cheshire Cat envious, remembering the most astonishing and completely crazy things she had done to avoid him in the not so distant past "I felt the darkness that somewhat lingered in me fade for a few, wonderful moments. I understood and still do that even if I'm still nor worthy of you, I'll try to be." He smiled and finally, not being able to ignore the desperate need anymore, he kissed her.  
  
At first she didn't respond. She had never. Why would she do it now? To say that Riku was surprised when she did would be an understatement. He almost fell from the border of the Tree House down to the ground! She slowly, yet surely moved her lips along with his. Smiling against her lips he embraced her even more and licked her lower lip for a while until she timidly opened her mouth.  
  
Next thing they knew it was all a haze of colors and feelings. None knew where one begun and the other ended. Moving daring to shy tongue they shared slowly that something of heavenly with each other, intimately. No one else but each other they had, it was all that both wanted. He explored her like it was the first time they met, he craved her, and she was all he wanted, needed, adored, breathed and loved in that moment. Same happened to her.  
  
At least once, let them have this moment for themselves, for all they cared, they didn't. Let things be the way they're meant to. Forget the dark past both have behind, not looking at the future, and simply... enjoy the present.  
  
They were unaware that they were moving against each other in a desperate attempt to feel one another as if lovers who had no time left. She was now totally in his lap. When the meeting had started he made her do so, he didn't force her, there had been no need, over the year she had gotten used anyway to be so, and sometimes she wondered why she hadn't fought it, but then she remembered the relaxing feeling he gave her and forgot the fighting.  
  
Riku couldn't get enough of her, her scent, her lips, the way she shyly danced her tongue around his, sneaking her left hand to his right shoulder behind his neck, and the right one to the base of his hair in the neck. She always had a knack for my hair in that particular spot. He mused.  
  
They didn't stop until they were dizzy of the lack of air.  
  
Breathing heavily, noses touching and looking into each others eyes for what seemed endless time, Riku was the one who first came out of the trance, yet still a little part of him thinking of that mind-blowing kiss he wondered, until he shook himself and broadly smiled at her. She was like a calm after a storm life like his that was a never-ending blur of faint memories of the harm he had done to those he loved and consequential pain for such. She was His Light.  
  
"This is why... you are the WHY. You make me want to be a better man." He said while caressing her forehead, her cheek, her lips. Tenderly he embraced her once more, just enjoying the feeling.  
  
"I think...I suppose...I could help you, j-just to make sure that there's no more darkness in you, I guess."  
  
"But then you can only help me once I finish tutoring you."  
  
"T-tutoring me?" she widened her eyes.  
  
"Of course!" he smiled widely, looking at her "I'll teach you how to love, how to love ME in particular!" he flashed his wicked trade mark grin "By loving me, you'll be able to save me from the nothing I might become. As for me loving you, well, let's just say that my problems in that area are." he made a little show of thinking while looking at the night sky ".pretty much solved up!" he grinned again and reverted back to his 'tender' mode "Is this okay with you?"  
  
"I..."  
  
{Don't do it! He got you cornered on purpose! See how he used your kindness for his own profit! Do not, I repeat do NOT listen to his smooth talking! He will be the one to break you if you don't stop him!}  
  
"...can't..." he looked suddenly at her with expressionless face.  
  
{Exactly, you CAN'T. That's why you--}  
  
"...really refuse you..." she smiled at him tenderly "...can I?"  
  
{WWWHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATT?????}  
  
He beamed at her, approached her slowly and kissed her very gently, no rushes.  
  
"No..." he kissed her...  
  
"...you..." ...again...  
  
"... can't." ...and again.  
  
~~~~a few hours later~~~~  
  
They were lying in the sand at the little peninsula of the island in front of the Seaside Shack, her back on his chest with his arms around her, and his back on the bent Paopu Tree, both watching the sunrise.  
  
"You know..." she started and like her, he kept on looking at the sunrise, but she knew she had his full attention "... I don't really know how to express the way I feel, since that's going to be YOUR job, mister." He smiled in amusement and so did she, but both still kept their eyes focused on the view in front of them.  
  
"Don't worry about that then."  
  
"I know but ... There's been something nagging my mind for a while now..." that made him look at her in concern. She hid her face from the blowing morning wind, her strands getting in front of her.  
  
"At first I couldn't really tell what it was because I only felt it when I was with you it. seemed like something dark was surrounding me, I... was afraid." He cast down his eyes. He knew this had been coming. After being so long under a dark possession, who could blame her to feel it whenever the very source of it was near her, meaning - HIM. Maybe that had been why in the beginning of their friendship she tried to distance herself from him. That had been one of the first reason HE had been driven to her. He smiled bitterly. The irony of it.  
  
"And sort of. maybe 1 and- no, 2 months ago I understood it." She looked at him in the eyes lowing herself a bit to see through his wild, blue bangs. "The feeling I had. because I couldn't recognize it, I confused it with darkness it was a totally new feeling to me, I." turning around, she gently pressed her tiny hand to his cheek.  
  
"I was in love with you."  
  
He MUST have just misheard that. I mean- C'mon now! If she never before had-  
  
But...now when he looked at her eyes, she... she just looked so...sincere...  
  
**************** Flashback  
  
"She is in love wid'ya, ya know?" Wakka stated vagely playing with his blitz ball. "She doesn' know it yet, bu' she is."  
  
"Please, Wakka, Give me a break. Let's face it: She - hates - me! Stop fooling around!" Okay, that was something Sora would definitely say, he smirked.  
  
"It ain't a joke, mate! She really couldn't be more obvious had the lady known it!" he was fuming now. Why was this kiddo so blind! "Can't ya believe yar own friends lad when they-- "  
  
"NO!!! Apparently I CAN'T!" Riku stormed out leaving a dumbfounded Wakka behind. Once Riku was out of his sight he woke up and smiled in pity.  
  
"Guess the laddie'll have ta find it by' imself." Turning around he went to find Tidus. He seemed to have heard an old lady screaming in rage a while ago. One could never know once Tidus was out of his parent's visual reach.  
  
****************  
  
"W-When?" he asked almost whispering.  
  
"Remember the beach barbecue we had with everybody 2 months ago?" he nodded.  
  
"There you go. In the end of the afternoon, like a month after you told me you loved me, I realized the same when I was talking to Selphie."  
  
He was speechless, for many moments he just stood there looking at her, but not really seeing much of anything.  
  
"I... still love you, if that's what you're wondering." she stated nervous at his sudden, long silence. Could he be having second thoughts about this-- no, she didn't even know if she even had the RIGHT to call it a relationship, I mean, she might even be rushing things up without knowing his opinion.  
  
She stated trembling again. What if she had imagined it all? What if he wanted none of this? What if--  
  
She suddenly realized. she was feeling. grief? How? Was it because she was in love?  
  
A hand started caressing her face and she nearly jumped three feet in the air, she didn't realize she had been crying until she noticed her vision blurred when she looked at him. He was looking at her in which appeared to be great concern.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Nothing, I--"he kissed her.  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"But--"he started kissing her neck with small, tempting butterfly kisses. She whimpered slightly in pleasure to his tenderness.  
  
"Please." he looked at her straight in the eyes.  
  
She signed. He wasn't going to give in, was he? So why bother?  
  
"What... Whatdoyouwantustebe?!" she blurted, blushing madly. He grinned in obvious amusement.  
  
"Pardon me, mademoiselle?"  
  
She breathed deeply and continued "What do you want us to be?"  
  
"What you want us to be." he smiled gently.  
  
"But what's that?"  
  
"Don't you already know it?"  
  
"Well, I... but...yes..."  
  
He exhaled in relief. If they loved each other all they needed now was for her to know how to express it, as she had already mentioned it. And teaching her was certainly going to be fun! He kissed her and she understood what it meant.  
  
"I love you, Riku."  
  
"I love you too..."  
  
They smiled at each other and kissed again until both were breathless. Far away the sunrise was long gone, forgotten by the two lonely beings adoring each other.  
  
"...Adrienne."  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
GAME OVER OR CONTINUE?  
  
CHECKING ON NEXT CHAPTER REQUIRED FOR FURTHER INFORMATION ON SUBJECT  
  
PLEASE SUBMIT REVIEW IF THOUGHT NECESSARY  
  
RCJ aka Aynia Myrveinn - Oh, lá, lá!  
  
THE AUTHOR DOES NOT AND NEVER WILL OWN KINGDOM HEARTS NO MATTER HOW MUCH SHE PRAYS TO ALL POSSIBLE (AND IMPOSSIBLE) GODS AND CRIES RIVERS THAT FLOOD  
DOWN HER HOUSE DAILY  
  
IF ANY SORT OF ABNORMAL DISTURBANCE OCCURS NEAR YOUR NEIGHBOURHOOD, PLEASE CONTACT THE LOCAL AUTHORITIES - DO NOT TRIE TO TAKE THE CASE IN YOUR HANDS - AN ENRAGED AUTHOR IS HIGHLY DANGEROUS: ONLY PROFESSIONALS ARE ALLOWED TO  
DEAL WITH THEM  
  
THANK YOU FOR YOUR ATTENTION AND COOPERATION 


	2. AN and Fic continuation?

Heya, people! Long time, no see! I' been sleepin'in da house far too long ain'it? But A. Myrveinn aka RCJ's back on da marvelous FF.net (for good?) and BLOODY PROUD OF IT!!! Hopefully my latest masterpiece of crap'll satisfy ya gals! Ya can skip "The Talk" down'ere if ya want the information I mentioned in da previous chappie.  
  
*******************************************************************  
"The Talk"  
  
RCJ- *MASSIVE SIGN*Riku... My sweet boy, heaven's TM, nice arse, full lips, mystical ey--  
  
Friend- WAZZUP! Friend's in da house! - looks around - ok, sorry: IN DA ROOOOM!!!  
  
RCJ- What in the name of the seven gods of Atlantis are YOU doin'ere?????????  
  
F- Pissin'yer ass off, messin'wid ye, givin'ye a major, an' I mean a MAJOR massive, destructive, unbeatable headache--  
  
RCJ- 'Know whatcha mean: 'already feelin' it...  
  
F- ...that only I, FRIEND could provide ye! Whatcha think?  
  
RCJ- ... getting' worse...  
  
F- No' worse! Ye're getting O - L - D !!!!  
  
RCJ- yap, 50 years by da minute ya stay wid me.  
  
F- Da ain't nice...  
  
RCJ- Thanks for remindin' me of da objective.  
  
F- Anywayz... Say...-looking at the fic- this ain't a bad piece of crap at all...You've done A LOT worse...  
  
RCJ (sarcastic) - oh, how NICE of ya!!!  
  
F- What happened?  
  
RCJ- 'Don' know. Sudden inspiration, I guess. 'Was dinin' when I came up wid da idea of writtin' "Unaware". Next thing I knew, 'had already 3 Word pages done.  
  
F-Humm... Ye're continuin' this? I mean, as in previous events an' stuff?  
  
RCJ- Again, 'don' know. If I get some reviews askin' for it - yeah, I guess.  
  
F- When will ye update then?  
  
RCJ- 2 chappies/once a week.  
  
F- Weekend?  
  
RCJ- Yeah. Not that anyone'll read my stuff, though.  
  
F- Then why did ye do it?  
  
RCJ- "A woman's heart is an ocean of secrets."  
  
F- Bullshit. I know ye're in love wid Riku. That "Adrienne" 's physique is Yours Truly, quit shittin' me around - da boy's got a nice arse an' ye wannit all for ye!  
  
RCJ- So? If people wanna flame moi for anythin' like dis or not - do it! If they've da guts ta face my wasabi's potential, then I got no problem wid'it.  
  
F- Uh...whatza "wasabi"?  
  
RCJ smirks evilly.  
  
F- *better not ta ask...*So, ye said tha' this wazzun't gonna be mushy. Please, remin' me o' the concept.(raises eyebrow)  
  
RCJ- I said it wazzun't gonna be MARY-SUEISH. I never said I wazzun't gonna make it fluffy...  
  
F- *Fluffy?* Harry Potter?  
  
RCJ- *sign* Anywayz, I propose a CHALENGE, dear readers! Try ta find the 3 songs in my-  
  
F- Oh, I know! (starts readin' quik) Five's "You Make Me a Better Man", The Calling's "Adrienne" and Evanescence's "Bring me to Life"!!!  
  
RCJ- THAT was supposed ta be 4 da READERS!!!!!!!!!!  
  
F- Oh, an' what is I? The Fairy Tooth????  
  
RCJ- Please don' remind me of dat movie again (Darkness Falls). I've nictofobia (phobia of night and dark) for a LIFETIME already!  
  
F- C'mon, even though ye spend da whole movie hiddin' behind yer bag, ya gotta admit it WAS fun!  
  
RCJ- God save me...  
  
F- Cranky chikkin'...By da way, namin' da girly Adrienne was because of da song's meanin' or somethin'?  
  
RCJ- Not really, just fond of da name.  
  
F-Oh. I noticed ye didn' do a lotta A/N, whyz that?  
  
RCJ- Kami-sama, Please don' REMIND ME! I mean, the sheer TORTURE of not doin' a SINGLE A/N durin' the fic about somethin' odd, funny, Riku...  
  
F- Yeah, oooookay...  
  
RCJ- *loooong sign* Please review for questions about story or etc., flames, requests of continuation, ya know what'll happen to ya if I get any flames, well, ya know da drill, right? Thank you for puttin' up wid me, in any case.  
  
F- An' MOI!!! (does the "Victory" signal)  
  
RCJ- Oh, jus' shuttup...  
  
End of "The Talk"  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Now I shall revert back to my 'polite' mode for those who had no patience for "The Talk" up. Please if anyone wants me to continue the fic, inform me through reviews and if you want to send them by e-mail, please send them to this address: jacarjuju@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Anything nice through reviews or even simple questions about the story's consistence or characters will be highly appreciated. Thank you for your attention.  
  
By the way: Does anyone know how to maintain the "italic" used in the fic when uploading it? This, of course is for authors who have used it in their fics, thanks. 


End file.
